


roses ; dating ignis scientia would include

by kingsglaive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Female Reader, Ignis Scientia - Freeform, Nicknames, dating would include, fluff!!!, reader - Freeform, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsglaive/pseuds/kingsglaive
Summary: list of fluffy headcanons describing what it would be like to date ignis scientia.





	roses ; dating ignis scientia would include

**Author's Note:**

> music : imagine - ariana grande

• he’d be such a helpful boyfriend wow. like you wouldn’t have to worry about shit with him

• you’re sick? he’s by your bedside with hot soup and medicines. you need help studying on a final? he’s there to help you with any topic you don’t understand. get injured during a battle? he’s there with his potions to heal you.

• you’d really help him loosen up though!!

• he’s usually a stickler for getting to bed on time and waking up early to start the day, but you’ve helped him relax and not worry so much about his duties.

• “I don’t think the world will stop spinning on its axis if you sleep in a bit, Iggy,” you would say, with a cute begging tone in your voice.

• that was all you needed to do for him to sigh and crawl back under the covers with you.

• the boys would notice how Ignis is less strict on healthy foods, letting them have treats more often without chastising them for it.

• nicknames GALORE

• “hello, my beloved.”

• “good morning, light of my life.”

• “goodnight, dearest.“

• he’d be such a selfless boyfriend, always putting your needs and wants ahead of his.

• he’d always try to involve himself in your interests and hobbies, whether it be a sport, video games, or even makeup.

• (he’d totally let you do a full face of makeup on him oof)

• he’d be reluctant to let you go on missions at the start of your relationship, you had to convince him to at least not make a big deal out of it.

• he soon relented, realizing that he did trust you, but he needed to trust that everything would be fine in the end.

• cuddling with him would be surprisingly pleasant and comfortable

• whenever the boys and you would stay at a hotel, the two of you would share a bed together and spoon

• you’d always be the little spoon and he’d always hold you from behind

• he loves that position because he can always smell the sweet scent of your shampoo while kissing the crown of your head or nestling his head in the crook of your neck

• you would curl up close to him and he would wrap an arm around your small form, keeping you close to him.

• his hand would lay across your stomach, and your hand would find his before intertwining your fingers with his.

• he’d wish you goodnight with an innocent peck on the neck, “sweet dreams, my heart.”

• as opposed to noctis and the rest of the gang, he’d be so reluctant to wake you up, and they would definitely notice.

• they would 100% tease him for his favoritism for you, and how he gushes over you 24/7

• he can’t help it! the little noises you make when you’re asleep are just so cute, he couldn’t bare to wake you!

• he would already have your favorite meals memorized, along with a list of ingredient allergies that you might have.

• he’d always put so much thought and detail and effort into everything he does for you, whether it be a meal he cooks for you or a present he makes himself or buys for you

• he’d listen to what you say you’ve always wanted, like a specific necklace or a watch you could never get your hands on.

• he always amazes you with his attention to detail, because you know that not many people would go to such lengths to make someone happy.

• but ignis always does for you.


End file.
